The Letter
by SesshoumaruNarakuPureLove
Summary: sesshoumaru X Rejala sesshoumaru belongs to takahashi inuyasha creator story is owned by me


_**"Dearest My love I am going in labor" cried the preistess holding her stomach. "Hold on my Sweet" The general of the lord said with a panic rush to get a quilt to cover his mate in,so his mate can be warm..**_

This General of the lord who ruled the west was a beautiful youkai.,He had Long silver hair up to a pony tail tightly pinched up.,The sharp fangs of destruction on his teeth , The Lord had a sharp curve looking stripe on both of his cheeks.,It was only one on each cheek that was darkish purple.,and he has the most deep golden eyes of pure gold in a treasure box with a little bit of pink eye shadow on both of his eyelids..  
That lord of the west name was none other then Lord Inunotaishou or You could call him Touga...Well maybe.

"Ok" The preistess smiled still holding her agony stomach. "Here you go my sweet" Inunotaishou said with a smile covering her with a really silk quilt that had snow flakes falling while the goose were singing,and the quilt itself was babyish blue. "Thankyou My Dearest Touga" she smilled.

The Preisstess was a beautiful lady her name was Preistess Shanny of the western lands.  
She had blackish hair with red tips on her bangs.,She had bloodish dark eyes that could burnt you with flames.,and she had a flower ontop of her forhead.

The youkai smilled at his mate. The preistess inreturn was looking at her mate with a smile to her cheeks. Touga started pulling the baby out to let the agony be over with. "aaaauhhhh!" rawred shanny weeping in pain pulling the baby out. "I almost got it " He shouted of excitment. "h..h...h..hu..hurry.." she cried. With a couple more pain and pulls the infant was free from her mothers belly. "It's a Beautiful baby girl" Touga shouted and clapped his hand in the air. Shanny Smilled and clapped also. "We shall name her ReRe"

"I was hoping for a jala..." He sighed with a pout but gave a smille at her. "Oh well..it's ok because your choice would be better then mine." he smiled. The Preistess giggled and smiled to that statement. "Your just saying that arn't you." He could help but to smirk at that. "Yes I am...But I want what's best for you." Shanny starts giggling at him with blush on her face and holds out her hand to receive the precious bundle from her mate.

"How about we call her Rejala" The Youkai smilled and shook his head in agreement.  
"it's settled then her name will be preistess lady Rejala." she smilled at her infant.

" .." a baby cried out. Inunotiahou knew who it was. It was his baby that didn't like getting no attention to himself. "be right back sweety" he kissed her forehead and went to the room to his other infant."  
"Daddy" the baby giggled happyily holding his hands up for a sign he wanted to be picked up.

"aww is daddies little baby getting lonely and jellous" he giggled at him with a baby voice talk and picked up the infant in the crib.  
"N..N..No da da" the infant shook his head. "You just wanted your daddy didn't you didn't you" he said in that tone again. "yeah yeah da da" he giggled and grabbed fathers hair to rub his head over and over it. "aww daddys little angel " He spoke out to him in that same once again tone. "daddy" the infant pouted. "yes Sesshoumaru dumpling?" Smilled the father rubbing his nose on sesshomarus nose.  
"I...I...I..I miss mommy" he whimppered and started to cry. "aww there there shhh daddys here. Your mom will be back shortly I'm sure of it. To only visit her precious baby." he patted the infants back softly to cheer the infant up. "why you no together no mores?" sighed sesshomaru. "well ...Mother and I well you see ...we didn't get along very well so we broke up." he sighed. "Yeah Right You Hate Mommy!" he cried. "no no I loved your mother and I still will. Just she didn't want me no more." he sighed with a coming tear to his face. "da...daddy" Sesshomaru sighed and whipped the tear of his fathers eyes and gave it a kiss. "there all better...you no cry." The father got really happy at that and smilled. "at least you didn't leave me my little boy." "I..I..nene nevor leave my daddie nevor!" he cried out and hugged his neck. "I love you son" he giggled and walked over to his wife shanny and Rejala.

Shanny looked at the infant that was in her mates hands. "who is this infant?" she questioned. "This is my Son Sesshomaru and my other one" before he could finish his sentice something else went bad.  
"DADDY" a cry came.

"Sesshomaru don't move stay right here ok" he kissed his forehead and sat him down near Shanny. "Yes father" he smilled. "that's my boy" he smilled back to leave and headed towards the crying.

It was quiet for minutes until it got cut off. "well sweety...Um how are you" she smilled trying to think of a thing to say to him. "Look lady...just because your my fathers mate doesn't mean I'm going to treat you nice...So don't even think of treating me like your son." he gave her a cold stare crossing his arms. "well...A rude one arn't we?" questioned Shanny. "shush whos that infant you have in your hands." he snorted. "oh..my...This is rejala." she held the baby infront of him. "r..e..ja..la..what is that a song or something" he laughed to be mean about it and stopped when he saw rejalas face. "re..rejala" he glared at the infant with a blush. "oh my" giggled Shanny. "I take it you like her?" she questioned. "n..no...no she is your baby and what comes from you is ..." he didn't finish but turned to the wall and glared deeply at it. "that's a yes" she thought in her head.

"sorry it took long Inuyasha wanted me to hold him." Inunotaishou said patting the babies back. "Inuyasha is 1 years old and sesshomarus 4 years old." "interesting" she smilled at the little youkai sesshomaru. "hmmf" he growled softly at her. "brob brob " inuyasha pointed to sesshomaru trying to get to him. "oh my bad here you go" he giggled and layed inuyasha in sesshomarus lap. "brobby" he smilled. "hello brother" smilled sesshomaru. "brobby gu..gu..guess what I ca..ca..can..can do" inuyasha giggled showing sesshomaru grabbing the peaice of paper and a pin to wright sesshomarus name. "s..e.s...s..h..o..m..a..r...u" see . "Good Job! Brother now I shall attack you for being good" he smiled pouncing on inuyasha and they giggled and played. "those two are really close arn't they?"questioned Shanny looking at her mate confused. Inunotaishou smilled at them playing together and looked to shanny."Well they are over protective of each other they never left each others side. They fuss when they don't get to be close to each other. I am quite happy about it because sesshomaru used to be cold hearted towards his baby brother." "why" she cocked her head confused like. "well because The day I broke up with Inukimi a month later I found a women named Izoyai. Sesshomaru got jellous and didn't like humans because he thought they took me away from him." he sighed trying not to remember that day. "well why are they so close now?" she said. "I broke up with Izoyai 3 years ago and sesshomaru started to realize that it's not inuyashas fault he couldn't help to be born as a half demon. So he thought and thought to himself and came up with an answer he said ,"It is not inuyashas fault it is that stupid human mother of his," thats what he said and now they are so close just like sesshomaru and his best friend are.  
"oh..whos your best friend sesshomaru?" she gazzed at him that was giving her a death glare. "his name is" before he answered he heard a knock at the door.

"it must be his 8 year old friend." he sighed because he hated that brat. "oh no" sighed inuyasha. "where did he go?" shanny said looking for sesshomaru. "getting the door " touga sighed. He ran quick to go see if his friends father was there. "come in" sesshomaru said standing up at the door with his little hips. "Hello Little one" he said and grabbed to pick up sesshomaru petting his head. "becareful son" sighed Jason. "I know father." he said. "Naraku yo..your here" He giggled. "yes I am Sesshomaru Yes i am" He talked in a baby tone voice. "ok son...promiss me not to do that again around me." his father said with a fear to his face. "uh...ok" he sighed. "Hey Jason!" Shouted Inunotaishou. "hey what's up " he waved with a smile. "I missed you" he said while he gave him a kiss on his lips. "I missed you too love" blushed Jason putting his coat on the hanger along with his sons. "so where is your new infant?" questioned Jason. "Right this way" he pointed out holding his hand. "i'm coming father" naraku said taking sesshomaru with him as well. Shanny was started to get curious and wanted to get up but she couldn't because she was sore. She saw them come in and she smilled. "Inuno.."she stopped when she saw him holding hands with a boy. "care to explain" she growled. "yes Jason sweety this is my wife Shanny. Shanny this is my Husband Jason. " He smilled. "N..N..Nice to meet you lady Shanny" "nice meeting you as well" she snorted. "so tell me inunotaishou how long have you had this Husband of yours " she mocked in a mean tone. "for years...don't tell me you don't allow our love with each other." he sighed looking at jason to shanny. "oh why would it bother me I mean we were married over a year now and now knowing that you had a lover." she said sarcasticly. "I knew she wouldn't accept it...so i'll have to leave." Jason sighed to turn to go to his car. "wait" Inunotaishou said grabbing his hand. "you don't have to this time! We've been far long enough from each other we don't need any more. Jason smilled at that but had a jellous filling in his stomach. But he wanted what made Inunotaishou happy. "He accepts you now why can't you accept him" He growled. "ok ok inunotaishou...I'm sorry Jason lets start this over" she sighed. "Nice to meet you my name is Preistess shanny" she held out her hand to shake. "nice to meet you and my name is Jason" he shook her head while they both were glaring evilly at each other telling the other to back down. "ok so whos up for ice cream?" shouted Inunotaishou. Everyone screamed "me!"

_**"Your a slow poke Rejala" giggled sesshomaru. "Hey! I'll get you back for that" Giggled Rejala laughing chasing sesshomaru on tag. "Oyyy" shouted Shanny. "yes mother" panted Rejala out of breath. "sesshomaru your father is in the back yard he wishes to talk to you." sighed shanny. "Alright" pouted sesshomaru with his arms across his chest angery. "mom what is it?" questioned rejala. "sweety remember you said you were going to confess your well love to sesshomaru." replyed shanny taking a cip of her hot chocolate. "yes mom I am going to do that right away" blushed Rejala smiling. "ok well ther..." before she could finish she was interupted by a stranger. Shanny growled at the man who was standing right next to the lake. "what are you doing here" cried out shanny. "yatta yatta and not a nice warm welcomed?" he moked.  
"tskk as if I ever give you a warm welcome" barked shanny. "mother who...who is this..." asked rejala tilting her head to the side. "i'll tell you later sweety. But for now get out of the way so you can not get no where near this freak." She said getting her ribbon out. "ok mother" smilled rejala going to the direction where sesshomaru has lead off to. "now my sweat Sesshomaru I will finally tell you how I feel." she thought in her head smiling. Rejala walked until she saw sesshomaru and Inunotaishou talking. She hid under a wall to listen. "Listen son You have a apportant anouncement" said Inunotaishou. "and what is it father?" questioned sesshomaru not carring what it is. "You are to be married to Lady Princess Kagome. as lord you shall marry her and become one with their kingdom so we can have enough gold and money to protect our people. " smilled inunotaishou. "n...n.." is all sesshomaru could reply. "n..no..no..it can't be" thought rejala putting her hand to her chest that was acheing in pain. "no father...I can not marry lady kagome!" snorted sesshomaru. "why not" snorted the father back at him. "because I am in love with someone else." he blushed. "who ?" questioned Inunotaishou. Rejala looks surprized and wants to know who it was. "it's Rin isn't it" he said crossing his arms. "w...what" rejala thought holding her hand close to her chest. "father it's not rin It's..." sesshomaru looked over to see if anyone was near by he smelt someone firmiluar and thought this is the right time to say it. "I am in love with Lady Rejala." He said slightly blushing. "m...me...Oh my sesshomaru kun loves me" smilled rejala holding her chest with a small laugh.  
"son I'm sorry but rejala is just a half demon nor she is not a priestess to this country. You are marrying lady Kagome and that is final." He growled. "well I won't stay in this kingdom then father." sesshomaru thought in his head. "rejala will become mine" he walked off to the direction rejala was. "umm uhh oh crud." paniced rejala trying to excape but in the mean time she had someone catch her hand. "spying are we?" hissed sesshomaru. "i...I...I...i was ju..just cur..curious what you were ...do..doing that's all." blushed rejala looking to the other side. "oh" mocked sesshomaru pulling her to his chest holding her close to him. "Then what you heard was true. I am in love with you Rejala. I refuse to marry anyone besides you." he sighed. "s...s...sa...same for me..Sesshomaru kun" she blushed. "that's good" he smilled putting his hand on her cheek cupping it and gave her a kiss. rejala blushed and didn't know what to think besides that was her first kiss. "your truely a beauty" he whispered in her hear cupping her breast softly in his hands. "s...s...ses...sess...sesshomaru..? wh..what are you do..doing?" she questioned with redish blush on her face. "just making some love to you."He sighed and handed her a pieace of paper. "what is this" she asked tilting her head. "it's a secret open after I leave ok. We have to do it so we can break the trust on that kingdom. I won't have to marry that witch kagome." he smilled back and headed off to bed with a huge perv grin. "oh i see" she whispered softly. She opened the letter and read what was inside the letter.  
"Dear my beloved Rejala."  
Come meet me at 9:30 p.m. no no no...wrong Rejala meet me at 11:00 in my bed room. We must do it!  
love yours truely "future husband"  
Lord Sesshomaru Of the  
Western Lands.  
"that sessh" she giggled seeing it funny that he put "future Husband" "o...oh...oh my in his be..bed room...his not thinking what i think his thinking is he." she thought in her head looking down at her breast and blushing. "well if it's him. I can accept it" she smilled touching her lips that was kissed by her loved one that she dreamed of having forever. "Maybe we could have our own little" she cut off her sentence of thought and shook her head over and over. "wh..what am I thinking" she blushed.**_

_**"I wonder what time it is?" said rejala looking at the clock that striked 11:30. "Oh my goodness I'm going to be late." she rushed out of her room to sneak out of the house but someone caught her. "Mrs. What do you think you are doing out of your room." snaped the police guard. "I am to meet someones um...mother." she sighed. "hmm are you sure it's not to get jiggy with some boy!" he glared at her. "n..n..no it's not what you think police man s...si..sir" she blushed and covered her face with her scarf. "I see you look innocent." he takes a bowel to her "Mrs Rejala becareful. If you need anything contact me right away. Heres the number to call" he handed her the paper and she shook her head and took it with a smile and left. "that was a close one" she thought in her head.  
mean while.  
"keh she is taking too long maybe I should have stole her." the dog demon thought to himself looking out of the window"  
"or maybe she couldn't get passed the police guard" he hissed to himself and moments later he heard a "knock knock" at his door. "Come in" he demanded. Rejala opened the door slowly and saw sesshomaru in his pajamas that had moons on it and the silk was the color of pink cotton candy. She giggles at the site she is seeing. "sh...sh..shut up my mom made me wear these." he snorted at her. "Well don't need to be a grouch butt. I was just thinking it suits you that's all" she giggled again. "errrr sure you were..." he mummbled. "so what did you need me here for?" she looked at him in wanting an answer back from him. "Oh ...well I need you just to sleep with me tonight." "...th..that's all...?" she mubbled. "whats wrong with th..." sesshomaru stopped his sentence and got up on his two feet starting to walk to rejala. "wh...what" she blushed. "so you were hoping for something differant such as" he smirked with a perverted face. He locked the door and grabbed her hand and threw her on the bed. " " Rejala shouted with a blush on her face. "you were exspecting me to take your virginity away is that it?" He smirked highly and went on top of her holding onto her hands up above her head. "w...what are you...talking about...silly sessh..om..aru..." she said trying to put a fake smile on her face. "you know what I'm talking about girl." he hissed giving her a romantic kiss and slipped his tongue in for a welcoming in her mouth exploring it.**_

Mean while on the other side.

"Father you needed me?" The priestess smilled. "yes I did. You are to marry Prince Sesshomaru." He said smirking at her. "but...father I'm in love with someone else..." She crossed her hands and gasped at this. She was wanting someone more special to her. "Kagome you are to marry Prince Sesshomaru and that's final." he growled. "but i'm...yes father" she bowled and left the room to head to the guarden full of flowers. "My lady Kagome" Waved a little girl who was 8 years old smilling at her. She had dark deep brown eyes with a orange pony tail to the side of it. She was really beautiful for a little girl. Kagome smilled at her waving her hand back. Kagome loved this girl because she was like her best friend. "So Rin how many flowers you pick this time" she giggled. "I picked a pink carnation and a blue rose and one for you a white lilly" she put ontop of kagomes hair. "thankyou" she smilled. "your welcome" she ran to pick more flowers in the guarden. "say...Rin.." she sighed. "yes lady kagome?" she replyed back. "I am to marry prince sesshomaru" she gaged and went to rins side. "prince sesshomaru..wow you must be lucky kagome" she smilled. "no rin..I ..." "huh?" rin tilted her head to the side not understanding. "Princess Kagome..Your invitations have arrived." Said the Butler getting out of the car. "thankyou Sir Kouga" she blushed. "no mention my princess" he bowled to her and headed off. "oh so I see" smirked rin looking at kagomes blushing face. "you ..see wha..what rin?" asked kagome concerned. "your in love with the butler are you not?" "I ...I am not..." she blushed harder. "ohhh " she mocked with a smiling glare. "ok ok...I do but father will not let me to marry a butler." she sighed and put her hand on her heart. "You don't always got to listen to your father Naraku you can always chase your own dreams. Thats what I would do." she smilled blushing of the thought of her getting married to prince sesshomaru herself. "your right Rin I shall follow my dreams." she marched to her fathers room and knocked on the door. "who is it" he replyed. "it's me Lady Princess Kagome" she smirked. "come in" he demanded. "ok" she opened the door as was now face to face with her father naraku. "what is it girl?" he looked at her curiously.  
"Father I wish to have a ride ready for me in the morrning to arrive at the westerns lords place." she smirked. "so you changed your mind?" he smilled at her. "no...but I have something to deal with there." she snorted. "ok I shall send a guard for you in the morrning." he said going back to his book to read. "yes but father I want to have sir ..k..k..ko...kouga as my butler." she said twitching her fingures up and down. "Ok daughtor now you can go now." he pointed toward the door. "thankyou father " she smilled and hugged him before she left. "your welcome" he smilled at his daughtor and got a phone call from his wife. Kagome left the room and went back to the guarden to talk with Rin.  
"so Honey whats going on with my little girl kagome" she questioned. "oh nothing darling. But she's always wanting Sir Kouga to be her butler." he snorted. "oh I see" she giggled. "well ...I don't understand her. Nick when are you coming home my sweat?" he sighed on the phone. "I will be home shortly but kagome is in love with sir kouga" she giggled. "WHAT!" he shouted. "dear calm down! you need to except the relation ship your daughtor chooses or she will end up hating you." nick sighed. "yeah but i can't allow it..." he hissed. "well if you can't then forget having your daughtor" she replyed. "I'll try to get her to marry Sir kouga then." he sighed. "oh..honey she would be proud to be your daughtor and it's very shocking to hear you say such a thing." she giggled. "well hahaha i'll go with her tommarow and talk to the western lands to let the deal off." "ok...that's the spirit Naraku Kun my love" she blushed. "th...thankyou" he blushed back. They said their goodbyes and they both hung up with a blush to their face.


End file.
